When Ra is Reborn
by Selene69
Summary: Bakura pressed his lips to Seth’s neck and whispered, “A thief who can’t take his eyes off you?” one-shot


A/n: Really really random idea that popped into my head when I really wish it hadn't, but I couldn't help but write it! This is set in Egypt during Atem's past. It's Theif BakuraSeth or Corruptshipping I think... not really sure. ANYWAY! I hope you all like it. *bow*

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I swear I don't.

* * *

He'd seen all kinds of slaves in his time. He'd seen sex slaves, kitchen slaves, labor slaves, washing slaves and even child raising slaves. He's been several types himself, but he'd never seen a slave like this. This beautiful, majestic, stunning, gorgeous man wasn't a slave of force or torture, he was a slave of will. The golden band around his neck, the bands around his biceps and the wrist bands were all signs of slavery.

He wore a blue sheer robe as he leaned on the balcony of the Pharaoh's rooms. His sapphire eyes shinned as the moon smiled at him and the stars grew jealous of his beauty. The Thief leaned closer and looked at the Priest with interest. The younger man had his ankles crossed and was watching the desert with a sick interest. Bakura snuck closer and peeked into the room, it wasn't the Pharaoh's. Atem's must have been a few rooms above, and the thief had just gotten distracted. He heard of soft laugh and looked at the priest who still watched the sands.

"I can feel you, Bakura. I can hear your thoughts." Bakura eyed the man skeptically, "Your don't have to believe me. Just like I don't have to trust that your only here to find out who sleeps in what room." Bakura stayed close to the edge of the balcony, ready to run should the priest cry for the guards, "Your safe till Ra is reborn."

"Don't say Ra like you actually believe in the gods. I can feel that you don't." Seth turned around and smiled faintly.

"Your right. I don't. The people expect me to, so, for them, I will try to believe." Bakura had never known the priest to be caring. Okay, that was a lie. He'd watched the priest more then he should have, "Well, that's good to know."

Bakura leaned on the rail, "Why do you let him use you? Your far to beautiful to be use by a child king with a height issue." Seth laughed lightly, not giggling, but almost.

"He is my Pharaoh and my cousin. I am his to use and his to control. I may not believe in our gods, but I do believe in our laws. I only do what he asks of me." Bakura snorted and walked towards the priest, keeping his mind blank. He pinned the brown haired beauty between Bakura's body and the rail of the balcony, "W-what are you doing?" it was said softly out of surprise.

Bakura captured his lips and pressed close, wondering if this was going to back fire or not, "I'm just seeing if your slavery submits you to everyone." Seth pulled back and looked away from the Thief King. Bakura tipped up that delicate chin, "Do you? Do you submit to the touch of any rat bastard that touches you? Any man who demands your body? A foolish man who thinks of you as a toy and nothing more?" Bakura pressed his lips to Seth's neck and whispered, "A thief who can't take his eyes off you?"

Seth gasped and pushed the man back slightly, trying to get the snakes words out of his mind. He didn't want those sweet, slimy, blissful, disgusting, perfect, fake words in his mind, not when this man only wanted from him what everyone did, a bed ornament. Seth let his robe slip to show his shoulders as he slid under Bakura's arm and took the thief's hand to lead him to the bed. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but Seth just pulled him to the bed.

"What are you doing, Priest?" Seth pulled himself up a bit so that Bakura had to hold his waist so they could look into each other's eyes. Bakura watched those blue eyes close as warm lips pressed to his. They meshed together until Bakura pulled the priest away and shoved him onto the bed. The Thief glared at the surprised blue eyes, "No wonder your always being fucked, you just throw yourself at anyone who says a few pretty words." Seth was still in shock, "What!?"

The little priest, for compared to Bakura he was little, knelt on his bed, "I just… I thought you wanted… didn't you want me too… I mean… never mind." Seth looked away until a hand brushed his cheek. Seth turned only to be met with a warm kiss. Seth moaned and slid his arms around the thick neck of the well toned thief. Bakura allowed the kiss to become more intimate as Seth reacted slyly to ever advance, as if scared of the true affection behind the actions.

Bakura felt the sun before he opened his eyes to see it had lit up the room. He carefully pushed the little priest back and gently brushed his thumb over Seth's lips, "Maybe next time, little priest. But for now, I have tombs to loot, people to rob, and gold to steal." Bakura vanished and Seth noticed only one thing. The Thief had slid a gold and blue beaded chain around his neck. At the end of the chain was a small vial. Seth smiled and found the chain wrapped around his neck a perfect total of seven times. This meant his neck band had to be removed.

No one could wear that much metal. To heavy.

* * *

a/n: Yup... that's it... that's really it... no point or reason... just a little fluffy bunny with blue eyes... and a freakish addiction to Corruptshippings. Thankies for reading. *bow*


End file.
